


It's These Moments That Keep Me Going

by hoonie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, college/uni!au, jigyu is just really soft in general, jihoon is late to bed, jihoon is really soft for mingyu, mingyu is a big soft puppy for jihoon, non!idol but jihoon still makes music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonie_bby/pseuds/hoonie_bby
Summary: At night time is usually when Jihoon gets really soft and affectionate towards Mingyu. After spending the whole night trying to perfect his music project for university, the only thing he needs to calm down with is cuddles and maybe a kiss from his lover.





	It's These Moments That Keep Me Going

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

when jihoon walked into his shared room with mingyu, he noticed the younger half off the bed with his jeans on still and phone still in hand. he shook the younger to wake up so mingyu could properly get in bed.

 

“gyu, you shouldn’t lay like that, you’ll get neck pain. now come on, let’s get you into bed properly” jihoon whispered quietly, starting to peel mingyu’s jeans off. mingyu lazily lifted his hips up, as the pants slid down. the pair always slept in boxers and a shirt, sometimes even not a shirt, but since it was nearing the colder months, they had shirts on so they wouldn’t freeze their bodies off.

 

jihoon pulled up mingyu’s legs from the side of the bed and put them under the sheets and pulled the blankets up for him, the elder than took his phone that was still in his hand and put it on the nightstand. jihoon went to leave but mingyu grabbed his hand lazily.

 

“hyung, don’t go” mingyu muttered still half asleep.

 

“I’m just going to the bathroom, i’ll be back baby”.

 

mingyu doesn’t hear that word often, the only time he hears that from jihoon is when it’s just the two of them. jihoon isn’t one to call mingyu affectionate names in public or around others yet. if their friend seungcheol heard jihoon use the word ‘baby’, he would not shut up about it for days. so when mingyu hears that word, he becomes very happy just from a simple pet name. a small lazy smile appeared on mingyu’s face, before mingyu closed his eyes slightly.

 

when jihoon had entered the bedroom again, mingyu had closed his eyes and jihoon thought he was fully asleep. jihoon then stripped down and took his socks and pants off before getting into the bed next to mingyu. jihoon put his arms around mingyu and placed his head on his chest. the two very much enjoyed this position, mingyu absolutely loved being cuddled up to his elder.

 

when they cuddle in this position with mingyu laying his head on jihoon’s chest, he could always hear the other’s heartbeat, and it was comforting and relaxing. jihoon also didn’t mind laying his head on mingyu’s chest.

 

jihoon kissed mingyu’s forehead.

 

“i love you, i don’t say that often, but when i say it i mean it” jihoon whispered trying not to wake the younger one up. jihoon wasn’t expecting a reply, and when mingyu spoke, it gave jihoon a bit of a small fright.

 

“i love you too, hoonie”.

 

“i thought you were sleeping, i didn’t mean to wake you up baby”.

 

“It’s okay, i had trouble falling asleep again anyway, i think i just needed to be in your arms again to sleep better”.

 

jihoon definitely felt his cheeks go warm at that.

 

“stop with that cheesy shit, i get all soft inside when you say those kind of things, i gotta keep up my reputation, you know”.

 

“what reputation hoonie? all our friends know you one whipped and soft person for me”.

 

“that is true, kim mingyu”.

 

it was just nearing 4 am, jihoon only coming into the bedroom at 3.30 am which is somewhat earlier for jihoon to leave the little office studio they have set up in another room in the apartment. 

 

“can i have a kiss? please hoonie, i haven’t gotten one all night” mingyu asked.

 

jihoon kissed mingyu’s nose, because technically speaking, mingyu didn’t specify where he wanted jihoon to kiss him.

 

“no i mean on my lips” mingyu pouted, lifting up his head so jihoon could kiss his lips easier.

 

jihoon then properly gave mingyu a kiss on the lips, with jihoon pressing his soft ones against mingyu’s somewhat rough but at the same time soft lips. after a year of being together they still get that butterfly feeling in their stomach and the soft tingle in their lips. it was a soft, intimate kiss, not going any further then a closed mouth kiss.

 

jihoon not long after started running his fingers through mingyu’s hair, he knew that the taller one would melt under his touch, especially when it came to his hair being played with.

 

“i think it’s time for sleep gyu, it’s late” jihoon softly spoke, still running his fingers through mingyu’s hair.

 

“i don’t want to sleep, i want to stay up with you” mingyu mumbled, curling more into jihoon.

 

“i know, me too, me too, but we both need sleep”.

 

“you don’t sleep much these days unless i drag you out of that room”.

 

“i know, but i think we both need this well deserved rest baby, we have no classes today so we can sleep in”.

 

mingyu then sighed with content, and snuggled more into jihoon if that was even possible. jihoon kissed mingyu’s forehead once more, before leaning back into the pillow more. mingyu put his right arm completely over jihoon, before softly kissing his neck.

 

“goodnight, hoonie, i love you” mingyu whispered before actually properly closing his eyes this time.

 

“i love you too, mingyu”.

 

and that’s how the two fell asleep, in each other arms. let’s saying jihoon was completely content inside and not as stressed, since he started cuddling mingyu. mingyu was his everything, i mean the pair’s relationship may have started out a little rough, but jihoon was nevertheless thankful for mingyu looking after him, and it was the same for mingyu as well.

 

while mingyu expressed his care and love for jihoon a lot more obviously than the other, you could still tell that jihoon cared for mingyu in the most subtle ways. whether it was with leaving a small note in mingyu’s bag to remind him that jihoon loves him, or whether is what jihoon asking how his day went, or even just simple affection by hugging.

 

jihoon is just thankful that he met mingyu, he really does love kim mingyu more than anything, and would do anything to make sure he is happy.


End file.
